


The Sky Is With You

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Smut, i'm not sure myself help, in like one scene in a flashback, really do you expect anything else from me, the only sure thing about this fic is the smut T-T, they're not caught i hope it still counts, typing tags on a pc do be fun wee look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Do you know that Kim Hanbin guy?" Chanwoo asks his hyung, Yunhyeong as he sits on the chair in front of the latter."Glasses, strict with a permanent grimace librarian? Not personally." Yunhyeong answers him as the cafeteria hustle and bustle envelops them in a rather comforting atmosphere
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	The Sky Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Two things have prompted this:
> 
> 1\. Hanbin in steampunk fashion and wearing glasses with a "no-jokes" kind of personality
> 
> 2\. Bobby rapper / still doing music in AUs like c'mon guys... So i made him a pilot lmao
> 
> If you can't imagine their attires, they probably look like they came from the professor layton series or atelier escha and logy in my mind's eye (both are videogames)
> 
> Unbetaed btw so yeah that's it excuse bad english and enjoy (or not) >w<

"Do you know that Kim Hanbin guy?" Chanwoo asks his hyung, Yunhyeong as he sits on the chair in front of the latter.

"Glasses, strict with a permanent grimace librarian? Not personally." Yunhyeong answers him as the cafeteria hustle and bustle envelops them in a rather comforting atmosphere.

In this fantastical world of steam engineering and whimsy, these two men currently reside on the cruise of the aircraft titan known as the Exodus, a public transport blimp famed for it's devilishly handsome and talented Kim Jiwon, who at the young age of 18 managed to get his license and his own ship, that he still flies to this day years later.

"Is it true that he's the boyfriend of the captain?" the younger whispers as he takes a huge bite of his Bobby Burger, a delicacy named after the pilot's nickname himself.

Yunhyeong snorts as he eyes the corny wrapper of said sandwich, with the slogan 'As beefy as the cap'n himself!' along with said man holding it up without a shirt on. He sees how he could think that way.

"Aish, such a gossip Chanuya, he may be 'rumored' to be gay but that doesn't mean he just fucks around with random men. Especially not a man like Kim Hanbin. You'd think he'd be better than that" the elder replies with that know-it-all tone of his. 

Little did they know...

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

12:30pm. Everyday of his life in this specific time Hanbin just wanted to die.

He was a hardworking young man. Dressed everyday in his burgundy two-coat jacket and matching beret, he sits in the middle of Exodus' outstanding shelves of books as the sole bookkeeper in the ship. Dubbed the Exodian Library, college students and wealthy folk alike book roundtrip flights just for the sole purpose of obtaining great knowledge in it's expansive catalogue.

This was certainly a great task, handpicked by the captain himself to fill. And he takes it seriously with great pride, sticking to the rules even if he garners rumors about being lame, scary, boring and even not having a single cell of joy and excitement in his body.

And he thinks he'll be getting a new rumor soon; being a pervert. 

You see, 12:30pm was officially lunch break, passengers and staff alike get to take a rest for an entire hour for themselves. The cafeteria becomes busy, the library becomes a ghost town save for some old folks reading a book and students on the verge of breakdown with caffeinated rage as they rush to finish their theses.

Also, he'll be feeding his partner A.K.A love of his life around this time today, but not in the family friendly kind of way you'd expect.

"Is it not enough that we share a bed?" Hanbin sighs as he feels the buckle of his belt being fumbled with by a familiar pair of rough hands.

"You know I can never have enough of my Hanbinnie" our unidentified speaker whispers out, loud enough only for the librarian to hear.

He feels a headache at that as he tries to push his glasses up, realizing that he have long discarded it at the request of the person currently below him underneath the oaken counter, currently in between Hanbin's legs.

"This is the third time this week Jiwon!" He scolds angrily, garnering shushes from the patrons. Great. They'll start calling him noisy too!

The man underneath just gives him a wide grin, nose scrunching up and eyes smiling with his mouth so innocent looking that you'd think he wasn't about to bring his boyfriend's cock out.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't saying yes right?" the pilot-slash-boyfriend says as he had finally removed the leather around the librarian's hips, hands now unzipping his trousers.

So it was true, Kim Jiwon was in a relationship. With Kim Hanbin. The Exodian Library's bookkeeper.

_It was funny really, they've been dating ever since they got out of high school when a young, failing-in-his classes Kim Jiwon, (who was called Bobby during his youth) confessed to their class president at the time, Kim Hanbin, how he dreamed of being a pilot and promising the younger that he'll bring him high up to the sky with him one day._

_And for Hanbin, it was like a thing out of the movies -The wind suddenly sending a breeze in their empty classroom, billowing the curtains, rustling their hair and uniforms as there stood Bobby, a determined grip on his wrist that had stopped him from going back to his monotonously boring straight A student life as he was offered a future together with this young boy._

_And Hanbin had gave him three things: First, his academic smarts, tutoring him and helping him improve his marks. Second, his companionship, as they both struggled together through the ups and downs of life and college. And lastly, his heart, as Hanbin confessed to his hyung, citing the same promise Bobby gave him. And in a year later, they would be able to make their dreams come true at the complete construction of the Exodus._

Hanbin's little daydream bubble popped as he felt the cold air of the wind machine by his side hit his flaccid dick as Bobby had managed to take it out of it's confinement, feeling giddy and licking his lips as he tapped on Hanbin's thighs, making the librarian lift his hips a little to help the pilot shimmy off his garments.

Hanbin was a master of schooling his expressions, a thing he had mastered during college when dealing with people thinking he was single and shitty classmates he had to do projects with. His eyes were focused at the patrons, afraid to be caught in such a scandalous act. 

But he'd be outright lying to himself if he said this wasn't hot.

"What if we get caught?" Hanbin whispered, biting his tongue to repress a moan as Bobby had begun stroking at his soft member, coaxing it to life. 

"Babe this is the third time already. Trust me, not even Nani knows where I am." Bobby says pridefully as he managed to make the younger above him sport a delicious erection.

Hanbin sighs, feeling sorry for the tiny co-pilot, the only other person that knows of his relationship and who has been blaring the library's phone questioning him on his boyfriend's whereabouts.

"Thanks for the meal~" Bobby growls, hungry and quiet as he takes the cockhead into his mouth.

His mouth fell open in a silenced gasp, feeling Bobby's tongue lick at his perineum before taking more into his mouth, gripping harshly at the smooth yet hirsute lefs of his lover.

It was taking Hanbin a large amount of professionalism and self-control not to just fuck into the pilot's mouth, fearing of making his voice hoarse and people becoming suspicious of the pilot disappearing during lunch time and coming back with a sore throat.

The lovable dork below him though had different ideas. His been trying to rile up Mr. Rules-Are-Everything here to net quickies at their private bathroom stalls (a privilege only they have in this ship). They've never done anything of that nature in their years of flying in the Exodus, and he mentally cursed himself for only coming up with this idea three days ago when he could've christened their workspaces with their cum much, much sooner!

It was such a freaky thought. Something he had been begging the equally kinky Hanbin (which he would never admit he was, even though he fucks Jiwon sideways and blindfolded) to try but was always getting shutdown. The librarian had pulled out an essay and ten page thesis on why they shouldn't do that which lulled Jiwon to sleep where he stands. 

He was even lucky to be able to make Hanbin agree to this. The first time days ago was him wanting to take a peek of the younger's dick.

(He thought he was a genius really, bringing up how Hanbin would beg him to flex his muscles when they shared a bathtub, reluctantly making the librarian agree to flashing it and making a show of pumping it **exactly** twice to appease the elder) 

Yesterday he had gotten braver, offering a handjob as a way to 'rest his bones' (which was bullshit, but he had kneaded at a particularly tense spot at the younger's calf that got him the yes he wanted)

And that's why he had to do this. Playing with his strengths. He knows how to bring down Hanbin's walls, and if he had to be extreme about it then so be it.

Hanbin rested his forehead on crossed arms, pretending to be asleep as he let the elder have his way at him, allowing some very weak grunts and tiny sounds escape him to urge the pilot on.

He felt weird, it was like giving a child a toy to shut it up. But he quickly dismissed that weird thought as the pilot decided to take this seriously.

He felt heat bloom in his gut as Bobby, being the bastard that he is, sank lower, his mouth nestling on the librarian's pubic hairs before moaning, lewd and soft.

The vibrations from the elder's throat had an immediate effect on the younger, making him yelp which he was able to cut off by chomping on his tongue hard.

Both of his heads throbbed as Bobby continued to deepthroat him, cupping his balls with one hand as the other gripped his thigh.

He can feel himself falling apart, his hips trying to sink deeper even if he's already down to the hilt. He doesn't know what he's gonna do if Bobby keeps this up, he never finished Hanbin off during these lunch sexcapades.

It suddenly dawned to him what this was all about as he brought a hand down to pull at Bobby's hair, lifting his hips off his seat a bit so that he had an easier time to shallowly thrust into the elder's wet heat.

"I see what you're trying to do." Hanbin said, exasperated as he felt his orgasm closing in. His head was foggy, his breaths becoming bolder as he kept his eyes on their patrons, completely oblivious to their sexual acts.

Until a certain small man opened the doors to the library, his presence drawing everyone's attention.

The equally gorgeous co-pilot of the Exodus, Kim Jinhwan stepped onto the library with his leather boots and monocle in his right eye, making the girls swoon at the library.

Hanbin didn't get the hype really, sure Jinhwan 's cute but he looks like a penguin rather than a heartthrob.

"Wo-woh" Bobby said through a cock full of mouth, knowing exactly what was happening without seeing it.

Hanbin was close, and he be damned if he was gonna be left hanging.

"Keep doing that." Hanbin commanded as he brought his hands to rest inside the compartment underneath his counter, holding the logbook and his pocket knife in his hands.

"I think you know why I'm here." Jinhwan stated as he spoke in hush tones, the anger in his voice made up for the lack of volume. "Where the fuck is he?"

Making eye contact with a nonbobby while getting his cock vacuum sealed by a pro should be illegal, as Hanbin can feel his face heating up to the tip of his tears as he kept his expression in the same old professional poker face he had.

"I don't know h-hyung. Check our quarters or the private bathrooms. Just please leave me alone right now." Hanbin pleaded softly as Bobby worked him faster underneath.

The hateful look was replaced by sudden worry as he looked at the younger who was sweating and flushed a light pink.

"Hey are you okay? Coming down with a fever?" Jinhwan asked with genuine care that made Hanbin feel a tad bit more embarassed by the ridiculousness of this situation.

Bobby can already feel the younger's impending orgasm, the testicles in his hand tightening, trying for a smirk as he moved his other hand to rest at the small of Hanbin's back.

The librarian's blood went cold. Bobby wouldn't dare. Hell will break loose if he did.

The co-pilot was about to bring a hand to check Hanbin's temperature as the younger caught it in his grip, mumbling a tiny "I'm fine. Seriously"

And that was Bobby's cue, his middle finger finding it's way in between Hanbin's cheeks before poking lightly at the younger's puckered hole.

And that broke Hanbin's focus, rewarding the pilot with a sharp cry from the younger, purely lustful and unadulterated as the librarian spilled his load, Bobby trying to swallow through three waves of cum and Hanbin easily pricking his finger at the pocket knife in his drawer to create a tiny wound on it.

Jinhwan was suddenly washed over by disgust as he realized what the happened to the younger.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Jinhwan queried as the color slowly drained away from his face.

Shame and anger was an unholy fusion that you did not want Hanbin to feel, something that only Bobby could handle.

"Gotapapercutohmygodijustsawjiwonpassbybehindyougogethimhyung" Hanbin said in one breath like some sort of rapper as he grabbed his glasses and put it on as he ducked down when Jinhwan turned around, pulling his pants up and fastening it quick as he dragged Bobby by the ear and made them crawl behind the shelves and run to the library's private bathroom. 

"Hold on-" Bobby tried to speak as Hanbin smashed their lips together, chasing the taste of his own release on the pilot's tongue.

"You won, okay? I'm tired of being thought of lame and boring by everybody here!" Hanbin said as they seperated for air, popping the buttons of his coat as he removed his shirt in one swift motion. Now fumbling with his belt as his cock was once more raring to go. "I know how to have fun!" A sigh escaped the younger. "If you really wanna fuck during work time then so be it. Strip and turn around."

A mischievous grin made it's way to Bobby's face as he fumbled with his own clothing too. The way the younger worded it spoke of a deeper problem, but they'll have to discuss that another time, preferably later in their bed wrapped in each other's arms.

Right now, there was only desire that needed to be addressed.  
"Do you have a condom?" the pilot asked as he too had removed his top.

The librarian rummaged in his back pocket and produced the requested item. "We're using it all." the younger breathed out as the foil snapped open, showing it to be multiple packets instead of just one.

The pilot chuckled as he felt his cock strain and his hole clench. His eyes dark with twisted gratification.

"Attaboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!
> 
> Also sorry for the ending falling flat and boring, i honestly did not know how to end it ._.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment for any negative reactions. Stay safe! <3


End file.
